


Possibility

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Sad Ending, spoilers for campaign 1 and 2, their both dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Vax understands how the halfling feels, too bad he can't stop her from making the mistake of returning to life.





	Possibility

Vax knelt beside the soaked halfling, expression nothing besides the deepest melancholy and kindness towards the shivering woman as he placed a hand on one shoulder, “I am so sorry that this has happened to you, i know its awful, I've had something similar happen as well.”

She stared at him, shock still present on her face even while the agonized expression had faded to one of mourning. For herself or her family Vax couldn’t know.

“Did I… Save them? Are my boys alive?” she whispered, voice cracking.

Vax looked around in the dark of the in between, seeing into the world even while she stayed stuck in the darkness, “They are okay, you did good, mother. You kept them safe.” he said carefully, before he froze, his attention caught as something in the world bent and twisted close to the river where her body lied.

The halfling nodded, “My name is Veth actually, not mother. Thank you though, for telling me. I guess… I guess I'm dead then.” she sighed, shrugging a bit like she had expected such cruelty to happen to her, so early in life.

Something twisted in the pit of his stomach, and Vax grabbed her shoulder, pulling her closer, nearly snarling at the feeling of his queens rules being defied by some magic he couldn't identify. “We should go.” he said, looking down at where Veth had suddenly frozen, looking towards where he'd been watching the world.

She looked mystified, and the shock still hadn't quite left her voice, eyes heavy and confused, “I can go back.” she whispered, “I can feel it, I'm not dead, something. Somethings happened. I think, Yeza! He must have come back and given me a potion, after the goblins decided they'd finished me! Hes calling me back, i gotta go back to them, i cant leave them!” she took a step away from Vax.

He grabbed her arm, stooping down to look her in the eye, “You don't want to go, whatever you think, that isn't your husband calling for you. Don't fall for this abomination of magic!” he pleaded, even as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

“I want to be with Yeza, and my little boy Luke. They need me, their calling for me, I’m going back, and don't you fucking dare call his alchemy an abomination!” Veth growled, eyes flashing golden.

Vax sighed, running a hand through his hair, “You wont remember this, but just know that I am so sorry. You do not deserve any of this, none of this is because of you. The fault is all on the people daring to force this onto you.” he said, close to tears like he would be with someone particularly heartbroken about their crossing.

This was perhaps a bit worse though, with being able to see the changes to her with every step she took back to the living.

“My soul is willing, I'm going back for my loves. I'm going to see you soon.” she whispered in the quiet of the darkness, loud despite herself.

Vax stayed crouched down as he watched her skin shift, before she connected back to the waking world with one final horrified scream as she disappeared back to her life.

Quietly, Vax stood, watching for a moment with a small wave of his fingers, and wiped at his eyes as he turned away.

Something was happening, he could feel it, and he needed to inform the raven queen.

He'd see Veth again someday, and be able to apologize to her again then.


End file.
